Ports of Call
Ports of Call is a book found in The Brigmore Witches and expanded upon in Dishonored: The Return of Daud. Transcript First Excerpt from a guide to port cities across the [[Empire of the Isles]] Potterstead, Gristol: A small town, but the locals are charming and the ale is unmatched. Be certain to visit during the Month of Winds for their Pennant Festival. Dunwall, Gristol: Notes on the capital city could fill a dozen such volumes. All delights exist in Dunwall if you’ve got the coin, and all miseries if you’re broke. Unless you’re well connected through someone in Dunwall Tower, one of the key families, the City Watch or River Patrol, make sure your permits are in order. Otherwise, you’re likely to have your cargo seized by the port authorities for any reason they care to concoct. Caulkenny, Morley: While the harbormaster here is particular about the kinds of goods you’re carrying, the rest of the town is more lax. Be sure to visit the Inn on the Rock for the best mutton stew in all the Isles. Yaro, Tyvia: The cold here will snatch the breath from your lungs, but it is met in equal strength by the civility of its well-mannered citizens. The cozy taverns are kept warm by their famously crafted iron stoves, though the northern food takes some adjustment. Bejeweled aristocrats laugh and drink side by side with weathered, leathery-skinned farmers, clapping one another on the back until the dim hours. It is hard to make a friend here, or to truly understand the worldview of the native-born, but once you do, you’ll have a friend for life. Cullero, Serkonos: This city is crowded in the warmer months, and for a good reason. You’ll find yourself shoulder to shoulder with scantily clad locals and foreigners on holiday, pale skin burned pink by the sun, which somehow seems larger and brighter in Serkonos. The food in Cullero is a shining example of Serkonan cuisine, and there is always music, always dancing. Hand-rolled on the steps of tobacco shops, the cigars are of course fresher than the ones you’ve had shipped to other parts of the Empire. Karnaca, Serkonos: The Jewel of the South at the Edge of the World. The city is bustling with industry, after a wave of settlers from Morley, and an influx of wealthy trading companies from Dunwall. Everywhere you go in Karnaca, there are new ideas: hybrid forms of music, groundbreaking theories of natural philosophy, and even extravagant delicacies made by mixing ingredients from all the known cultures. The locals work tirelessly for their coin, welcoming the elite from across the Isles. Second Excerpt from a guide to port cities across the Empire of the Isles Porterfell, Gristol: A pleasant town founded on fishing, for which the traveler will require two items. First, a map to navigate the labyrinthine streets by; and second, a bandana of sufficient size to cover the entire nose and mouth, as the reliance on the bounty of the sea is, unfortunately, associated with a rather distinctive somewhat robust odor. The more adventurous may wish to visit the Empire's End public house in the heart of the industrial center, where the emphasis is, unusually yet rather appropriately, on a fine selection of local and important tobacco products as well as the regular libations, both enjoyed freely by local workers to help alleviate the constant aroma of their employment. The main bar also houses a collection of royal portraiture; local legend tells that some of the paintings are original works worth a small fortune. Location *The first excerpt can be found in Daud's Hideout, in the chest at the foot of Daud's bed, during the mission Choosing Your Mark. *The second excerpt is quoted at the beginning of Chapter 15 in The Return of Daud. de:Zwischenhäfen ru:Примечательные порты it:Porti di Call zh:停靠港（书籍） Category:The Brigmore Witches Books Category:The Return of Daud Books